


莫比乌斯环

by Shoggothy



Series: 无名者三部曲 [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，一切角色和齐飞的糖刀都属于A社，只有脑洞归我，我不怕跟官方撞梗。“而我会心怀希望。”
Series: 无名者三部曲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833259
Kudos: 1





	莫比乌斯环

000

“你来了，指挥官。”

契约团的第一指挥官小心地绕过摊开在地上巨大的地图，站到她那位再次陷入沉思的朋友旁边，她关注地望着地图上炭笔做下的标记，在心里勾画出迈古玛地带的各个重要的咽喉点。没什么她可以补充的了，特拉赫恩一直保有他身为学者的严谨和仔细，他朝她转过来：“指挥官昆廷已经清点过所有的飞船，舰队随时都可以起飞了。”

指挥官张了张嘴，她知道突袭墨德摩斯刻不容缓，但她仍有重要的任务。特拉赫恩看出了她的为难，他打了个手势，止住了她没能出口的道歉：“我已经知道你不会跟我们走了，我也理解。把龙蛋的事情放在第一位，我认为你做得对。”

“我还不知道苍白之树给我这个幻景的意义，”指挥官苦笑着说，“我也不希望错过和你们一起战斗的机会，但这个任务肯定很重要。我会尽可能赶回来的。”

“去吧，指挥官。”特拉赫恩温和地回答，“巨龙尚未觉醒，我们必须在它的爪牙包围决心营地之前当机立断，进攻的时机会越来越少。我们不能输掉这场战争，也不能让格林特的子嗣落到其他巨龙手中，祝你一切顺利。”

他伸出手来，曾在欧尔与他并肩作战的老友握住了他的手。

“你也是，注意安全。”她说，“但愿下次见面时，我能亲自为你斟上欢庆胜利的喜酒。”

特拉赫恩笑了。

“你非常记仇，指挥官，还记得我欠你一杯酒。”

“不止一杯，司令，不止一杯，如果你继续欠着，我还会累加的。再会，到时候我们可以喝一杯，分享故事。”

战争结束了。她踏上了前往母树之心的种荚，轻柔的微风拂过她的脸颊，闪萤环绕在树梢上，几只幼小的蕨犬奔过来，好奇地闻了闻她。圣林之地宁静依旧，苍白之树的一根枝桠仍然拥抱着文塔里石碑，她转过头去，听到了入梦者们在石碑下的喁喁低语。

“指挥官，”里德海斯朝她挥了挥手，“这边来。”

她向前走去。

“我把缚蝶之棘带回来了。”她低声说，嗓音干涩。

她捧出了那柄剑。在巨龙阵地的终点，她亲眼见到这把剑折断，如今它又重绽光华。苍白之树的化身注视着这根曾经是她最锋锐的枝条，它一度失落过，又一次次地以令人心碎的方式回到她身边，然后她开口了。

“我知道你想把它留在圣林之地，孩子，但我希望你能接过这枝荆棘，它是荣耀，也是重担。”她用一种失去了孩子的母亲的温柔嗓音说，“如果你愿意接受，请允许我给你我的祝福：愿你此后成为年轻人的护盾、斩破黑暗的利剑，和照亮世界的光芒。”

指挥官于是低下头去，接受了这个祝福。

001

“我一定会尽快回来。”

特拉赫恩皱起眉头，他的目光在地图的标记上游走了一圈，终于再次回到他的朋友的面容上。当他终于开口时，他的嗓音显得有些沉重。

“墨德摩斯正在经历觉醒早期的阶段，你也了解，在其他上古巨龙觉醒的早期，它们都对泰瑞亚造成了不可逆转的毁害。现在它的腐化还没到不可收拾的地步，我们必须尽快在这个时候阻止它，至少是拖慢它制造爪牙的速度。”

“我知道。”

“如果我们没有先发制人，很有可能就会输掉这场战争。今天的情况非常危险，我们撑住了，就像在三体堡垒时一样，我们获得了微小的优势，如果我们不趁胜追击，或许就会失掉这一点优势。”

“这我也知道。”

“说服我，指挥官。”希尔瓦里的初生者说，作为契约团的司令思考时，他有一种极为严肃的威仪，“我相信你一定有个理由。”

指挥官丝毫没有畏怯地迎上他的目光，她以一贯的镇定回答：“龙蛋。苍白之树给我的那个幻景，我认为它对这场战争至关重要，我不想在龙蛋下落不明的时候就发动攻击，我相信如果我们找到龙蛋，它能给我们……一些启示。”

“你把龙蛋放在第一位是对的，但我们完全可以双管齐下。”

“我们不了解墨德摩斯，不像当初我们研究泽坦那么深。我们对迈古玛腹地的地形和情势几乎一无所知，我担心这次出击的风险会很大。”

“确实如此，但如果我们没有将战线往前推，光等着墨德摩斯找上门来，对形势也毫无益处。丛林巨龙尚未完全苏醒，这是个难得的机会。”特拉赫恩耐心地说，“我能看出这些都不是真正的原因，你应该有个更重要的理由。”

他能看穿指挥官的心事，他总是能。指挥官轻轻吸气，然后长长地吐了一口气。

“我的确有。”她说，“可是……我仔细考虑过，此时说出来非但对局势无补，还可能极大地动摇军心，我不能把这种难题抛给你。我向你保证等我回来的时候会告诉你，现在我只要求你的信任，保证舰队在我回来之前不会起航，这非常重要。”

特拉赫恩端详着他的副手，所以她有一个秘密，而他从不愿去打探朋友的秘密。她的眼中闪动着某种情绪，那是痛苦吗？还是希望呢？

“去吧，指挥官。”他温和地回答，“你永远都拥有我的信任。快去快回，我们等着你。”

当他们离开隐秘山洞时，夜幕已临，一轮孤月挂在这片荒野的天空上。指挥官小心地将格林特的龙蛋收入行囊中，她知道那里正孕育着一颗希望的种子。再次踏到砂石的土地上时，伯拉罕伸了伸胳膊——那道门对一个诺恩来说还是太狭窄了些。

“成了，”他志得意满地说，“舰队还没起航，咱们加把劲，还能赶在……”

他话音未落，剧烈的轰鸣声划破了寂静的夜空，烟柱平地而起，一道火舌窜出，瞬间淹没了远处的半个地平线。小队惊骇地注视着这幅突如其来的景象，有那么一两秒钟，没人开口说话。玛乔丽.德拉奎率先反应过来：“那是不是决心营地的方向？怎么……”

“不！母亲——不！”伴随着一声怒吼，伯拉罕冲了出去，罗克丝紧随其后：“快来！快！”

火舌正在吞没一切，而在他们前行的路上，有藤蔓拔地而起，编织成一道道屏障。指挥官久久地望着决心营地的方向，望着那道冲天的烟柱与刺眼的火光，狂风猎猎，卷着粗粝的沙子划过她的脸颊。

她什么也没说。

010

一时之间，特拉赫恩什么都没有说。

他用手指轻轻敲打着笔杆，这是他思考时的习惯，指挥官望着她的朋友，等着他作出决定。

“我很意外，”契约团司令终于开口，“玛乔丽.德拉奎告诉了我关于龙蛋的事，她说这是你的首要任务，我也认同，母树给你的这个幻景一定非常重要。”

“我把这件事交给我们抗击绯红的小队，我相信这些年轻的朋友已经能独当一面了。至于我，现在契约团才是我的首要职责，大战在即，我不应该离开队伍。”

特拉赫恩注视着她。指挥官也知道，即使这么多年过去了，希尔瓦里的初生者仍然不怎么会应付人情世故，但他宁静的目光仿佛总是能透彻人心。在这样的目光下，正因他对未来和命运一无所知，指挥官才稍觉心慌。

她不想欺骗她的朋友。

但她别无选择，她更不想要暴乱。不想再来一次。

“我并不是不欢迎你的意思。”特拉赫恩最后说，“我很高兴你能回来，再次与我们并肩作战。”

“我也是，司令，就像在欧尔一样。”

特拉赫恩卷起了铺在地上的大张地图，将它插进绘图桶中：“但愿我们能再现亚拉的辉煌。你能留下真是帮了大忙，帮我通知指挥官霜喉，好吗？我们准备出发了。”

指挥官应了一声，但特拉赫恩又叫住了她：“还有一件事。”

“是？”

特拉赫恩从地图卷前抬起眼来，显得有些为难。“我看到你忧心忡忡，”在一个短暂的沉默后，他指出，“你认为我们的战略部署有什么不妥的地方吗？”

“不，契约团准备很充足。我只是有点……紧张？”

这回契约团司令眉骨动了动，指挥官知道这个谎话太拙劣，她也没指望能瞒过他。但是特拉赫恩总是如此，对于朋友的心事，他从来不问，也不质疑。“好吧。”他只是说，“如果你有任何担心的事，随时来找我。”

“等到我们打败墨德摩斯，”指挥官于是微笑着回答，“我们再一起喝一杯，到时候我一定知无不言。”

她预料到那会是场惨烈的战斗。但她从未同这么多曾是战友的人战斗过，不像这样战斗。

一颗燃烧弹朝她飞过来时，指挥官向身侧滚过去，避开了那声爆炸，但已经泼了油的甲板很快蹿起了火苗。飞船开始摇晃，一枝腐化的藤蔓拔地而起，将它从中间撕裂了，她脚下的地板迅速开始倾斜，木屑、铁栏和油料撞击着那些避之不及的士兵们，火翼龙呼啸盘旋着，如同闻到血腥味的野兽一般扑向幸存者。呼喊、叫骂和引擎彻底报废的嗡嗡声充斥在她的听觉中，她开始向下滑去。

她没能抓住什么，但有人抓住了她。

指挥官尽力仰起头，透过糊在她眼前那层油料、汗水和血腥，她看到了特拉赫恩。契约团司令自己也伤痕累累，只是勉强拉住了她的手腕，但他眼中有种坚定的光芒，即使遭受背叛和惨败，那种光芒依旧令人心安。

“抓紧。”他只是说。

飞船正急速下坠。

011

“抓住我。”

藤墙太坚韧了，指挥官用匕首钻进去，试了几次，终于找到了它的弱点，勉强把这座牢狱割开了一个口子。她将手伸给她的朋友，特拉赫恩握住她的手，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

“其他人呢？”他轻声问。

“不在这里。”他的战士回答，将匕首别回腰侧。那把匕首显然不属于她，是从某个守卫手中夺过来的，她的领口还留着那个守卫黄绿色的血印。她谨慎地四处张望，似乎是要从这迷宫般的丛林中确认方向：“树丛。伊策尔蛙部落就在附近，我们去那边。”

她同样压低了声音，特拉赫恩认为这代表这座营地中仍然有巡逻的疫藤。他没有问她是怎么知道当地生态的，这些细节都可以往后推，当务之急是寻求帮助，营救其他落难者。“前面带路，指挥官。”他说。

贤者瀑布的夜晚并不安宁，虫鸣、鸟叫和草丛的窸窣声使丛林显得生机勃勃，同样也危险重重。指挥官透过又高又密的枝叶和藤蔓的空隙，辨识着天空上的星辰，不断调整路线，她所选择的小道很隐秘，但也很崎岖，有时她不得不用匕首割开藤蔓，为他们清出一条新路来。

在翻过一段横在盘桓的山路之间巨大的枝蔓后，特拉赫恩的脚步顿了顿：“你听到了吗？”

“墨德摩斯？”

“不，另一个声音。”他有点困惑，“就像是……野猎。”

指挥官知道那是什么，龙蛋正在呼唤她，它或许遭遇了某种她记忆中不存在于此的危险。但是那召唤的鸣音太遥远了，比树冠上伊策尔蛙部落要远得多，而她却没有一分一秒可以犹豫的时间。

她只是回答：“我们就快要到了。”

但这条原本应该熟悉的路却显得过于漫长，他们似乎已经走出远超出应有的距离，就像是在原地不停地徘徊打转，她不得不停下来重新审视自己的记忆时，一道金光从远方的地平线冲天而上，将黑色的天空震慑得亮如白昼，她转过脸，一时被那道光刺得几乎睁不开眼睛。

是塔瑞尔。

“那是不是……？”特拉赫恩忧虑地问，“如果墨德摩斯得到了格林特的龙蛋，后果一定相当严重。”

他甚至已经站不住了。指挥官可以想象，特拉赫恩身份特殊，既是希尔瓦里的初生者，也是契约团的司令，巨龙费尽心思想要控制他，要抵御这种召唤一定让他疲惫不堪。但他的嗓音仍然平和，只是带着一丝不那么容易察觉到的暗哑。

指挥官察觉到了。

“我们没有回头的余地。”她终于还是咬了咬牙说，“墨德摩斯的爪牙遍布整个丛林，要是没有盟友，我们现在什么也做不了。我只能希望——但愿——我们得继续向前。”

她向前走。

粗壮的藤蔓蜷曲着，交缠着，编织成牢笼。

她继续向前走。

墨德摩斯的怒吼响彻天空，直到星子坠落，泰瑞亚陷入黑暗。

100

她看到了一片黑暗的幻景。

指挥官慢慢睁开眼，金碧辉煌的塔瑞尔内厅令她的眼睛感到一阵酸痛。她曾见过很多次重复着绝望的幻景，但她从未见过这个：漆黑与虚无。龙蛋在它的窝里悬浮着，发出忧虑的嗡嗡声。

“你没事了。”她轻柔地说，“这里是塔瑞尔，你很安全。一片漆黑的泰瑞亚……那样可怕的世界从来不曾降临过。”

龙蛋闪着微光，回应她的安抚。有一瞬间，指挥官几乎想要向它寻求启示，但它还不是她的欧茹恩，它能做的事还很少。她将千言万语咽了回去。

“时间紧迫，我得走了。”她只是说，“希望我下次回来，能介绍几个朋友给你认识。”

她走出内厅，逆着清澈的流水向上而去，回到迈古玛的地面上。她的新朋友正守在门前，金色的能量带在他身后飘动着，他向准备离开的龙蛋的保护者致意。

“你在看什么呢？”卢加问道，“是要确认你朋友们的方向吗？”

“我在想，”指挥官仰起头，她的面容笼罩在树影当中，“伊策尔蛙总是说，丛林给予一切，但在我看来，它好像只会给予死亡。贤者瀑布的夜晚很漫长，同我家乡的不一样，有时候我觉得它似乎无边无尽，仿佛永远等不到黎明。”

“可即使是这样黑的夜里，”她说，“还是有星辰。”

101

她抬起头，确认了一下星辰的方向。当她再一次用已经有些磨钝了的匕首割开挡路的藤蔓时，她听到了那个声音。

“你听到了吗？”她的朋友问。

指挥官转过头，在漆黑的夜色笼罩下，试图辨识出那个声音的来源。也许现在走还来得及，可是……

“不是墨德摩斯，”特拉赫恩说，“是另一种声音，就像是野猎。”

“是欧……是龙蛋。”她说，“龙蛋在呼唤我。它可能有危险，它一定非常害怕，所以你也听到了，肯定还会有很多其他人能听到。我不能让格林特的子嗣落到墨德摩斯手上，后果将不堪设想，如果巨龙得到了另一条龙的力量而大肆破坏，泰瑞亚就完了。”

“那我们分头行动，”希尔瓦里的初生者再次显露出领导契约团的决断来，“如果它像是一种野猎，你和它之间一定有某种联系，只有你能准确地找到它。我去寻求救援，请你在路上留下标记。”

当下没有更好的办法，但指挥官犹豫了，她从来不曾像这样犹豫过。而特拉赫恩看出了牵绊她的是什么。

“去吧，指挥官。”他轻声说，在沉沉的夜幕中，他的瞳色金如太阳，“我相信你会做出正确的抉择。”

110

“我相信你会做出正确的抉择。”她的挚友说。

泰瑞亚的英雄握紧了缚蝶之棘。

“我曾做出过正确的抉择，”她悄然回答，“一次又一次，在分岔的路口，我做出许多应该是正确的抉择。我只希望有一天如果我做了错误的抉择，能得到一个正确的结果。”

其他人离开了，将最后的时间留给这两个自利爪岛并肩战斗至今的战友。她从来不说自己的经历，没有人能了解她此刻万千的心绪，而特拉赫恩却理解——他有一种特殊的本领，总是理解他人的苦痛。

在丛林巨龙的腐蚀下，他徒劳地眨着眼，抵抗着墨德摩斯的意志。他的金瞳几乎要失去光芒，但他的嗓音依然有种温和的力量：“你已经走了很远的路……我不敢说我能体会你的心情，在你与墨德摩斯战斗的意识之地，在梦境的领域，我恰巧感知到了你的痛苦。我了解你，我的朋友，我知道你从不会在最后的时刻功亏一篑，我只是很抱歉让你独自背负一切。”

“是啊，司令。”他的副手勉强微笑着说，“你还欠我一杯酒呢。”

“我能赊账吗？”

“总有一天，”指挥官回答，“我会向你讨回来的。”

有一阵子特拉赫恩没有再说什么，巨龙正在梦境中咆哮，与墨德摩斯的角逐使他耗尽心力。然后他抬起被汗水浸透的眼睛，正对上他的朋友关切的目光。她仍然手持缚蝶之棘，剑尖朝下，她的手臂绷紧，摆出准备进攻的姿势，仿佛是一尊凝固了战斗的雕像。

“你还在等。”

“我不想放弃希望。”远道而来的战士低声说，“我不能放弃希望。”

特拉赫恩没有催促她，他只是说：“谢谢你，指挥官。”

那可真是漫长又折磨的等待，每一分每一秒都像是被无限拉长，谁都知道这是徒劳，谁也没有先开口说放弃。当最后一丝光从希尔瓦里初生者的眼中消失时，墨德摩斯的怒吼声在遮天蔽日的藤蔓下回响，契约团指挥官再次举起了那把荆棘之剑。

自她开始，由她结束，始终如此。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”她说，“总是为我撑到最后一刻。”

111

“你知道最后不会有好结果的。”疫藤的怪物说。

指挥官什么也没回答，她对这段对话已经感到厌倦了。有时候那伪造的藤蔓会在不同的情景出现，有时候它会说出不太相同的话，但那都只是墨德摩斯企图动摇她的心志的伎俩。最初她会愤怒，如今她只有用武器和沉默以对。

同样虚假的缚蝶之棘劈在她面前的地面上，划出了一道流脓的裂口。

怪物再次开口了。

这从来不曾发生过。

“我很抱歉，指挥官。”它的嗓音竟很温和，“我仍然无法完全控制这个幻象，进入梦境是现在唯一一个可以与你交谈的方式，我必须和你谈谈。”

她张了张嘴，一时没有发出声音。在舌尖上，她品尝到了苦涩的希望。

“……特拉赫恩？是你吗？你能操控梦境了？”

“我不能。但我留在这里太久了，就像母树一样，有时我会看到不同的梦境。”剑风没有停下，而在那怪物之后的灵魂悄声说，“在千万个不同的梦境中，如同千万个历史不同的枝杈，我曾看到过你，我知道你经历了什么。”

指挥官向后仰去，避过了横扫而来的利刃，她就地翻滚，朝着最近的一道裂隙扑去。在一声近乎失望的叹息声中，她狠狠地撕开了那道裂隙，一道现实的风呼啸着闯进墨德摩斯的意识领域，巨龙迅速反击，在重新聚拢的乌云里，它发出了垂死般的嘶吼。

“愚蠢的凡人，你真以为你能打败我？！”

“我能。”指挥官抬起头来，“我当然能。我打败过你，我还能再打败你一次，但那不是我的目的，不是我的终点。”

希尔瓦里初生者在梦境中的幻影走到她背后，轻轻碰了碰她的肩膀。她转过身，一柄曾蕴聚了苍白之树的光辉的剑被递到她面前，疫藤编织而成的死物面孔依然僵硬，但它有一双令她十分熟悉的眼睛，特拉赫恩正透过那双眼睛望向她。

“结束这一切吧，指挥官。”那双金瞳在黑色的梦境里如同萤萤之火，“契约团需要你。你该停止轮回，然后继续向前。”

“不，特拉赫恩，我的朋友。”泰瑞亚的英雄接过了破碎的缚蝶之棘，轻声说，“还没到时候，这还不是结局。”

000

“还没到时候，”欧茹恩说，“这还不是结局。”

最后的巨龙把被魔法脉冲撕裂的灵魂碎片拢在爪子之中，然后祂振翅而飞。祂冲出迷雾，飞向夜色笼罩的泰瑞亚的天空，祂飞过伊伦娜，飞过贤者瀑布，飞过亚拉的黄昏，飞过战争和烟火的尘嚣，飞过六真神降临的洪荒。在第一抹晨曦里，祂说：“时间不再是我们的阻碍了。还有一个办法，我能把你放到一段时间循环当中，这无法让你重返人世，但至少你的灵魂不会继续消散，也许你的灵魂能得以修复，也许我仍然可以救你。”

“任何时间都可以，你想去哪里？”祂问。

“但是为什么？”巨龙说，“在所有的时间里，你可以做任何事，你却只想到这个？”

然后祂等待了一会儿。

“我不知道。时间是复杂的，无数的可能性如同枝杈上未曾萌发的幼芽，历史虽然已经既定，但还有千千万万其他的岛屿在迷雾中漂浮。”欧茹恩回答。

“你或许永远不会成功。”祂说。

001

“我有过很多的遗憾，其中有一个是错的。我忍受得了牺牲，哪怕是毫无意义、没有必要的牺牲。但这不是牺牲，这是个彻头彻尾的错误。它也许不是我犯下的错，但这些都不应该发生，不应该就这样发生。”

“我还能改变历史吗？”她问，“我还能创造不同的未来吗？”

“而我会心怀希望。”指挥官说。

螺旋桨的转动在她头顶轰鸣，白银荒地的风卷着沙尘扑在她的面颊上，她迈着不急不缓的步伐，踏上那道熟悉的阶梯，迎向她的命运、她的起点。在那条短短的楼梯的尽头，契约团的司令正转过身来。

还没有结束，她对自己说，这还不是我的终点。

如同千百次经历中一样，特拉赫恩朝她微笑。

“你来了，指挥官。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 从脑洞到填坑历时快两年这个系列终于完结啦，感谢契约团感谢秧歌队感谢我的催坑同族小伙伴，但是小伙伴又给糖又捅刀的威胁中我突然有了一个HE版的脑洞，树要心怀希望不是吗x
> 
> 外一篇《诸梦之梦》敬请期待


End file.
